Aircrafts include a body referred to as a fuselage. The fuselage includes one or more door frames, and each door frame has a door coupled thereto through which people and cargo may pass when the door is open. A conventional door frame includes multiple parts that are coupled to or integral with one another. For example, a conventional door frame includes a clip that is coupled to the fuselage. An intercostal is coupled to the clip. The intercostal includes an inner flange, an outer flange, a nut plate, and a stiffener. Another clip couples the intercostal to a door stop. Each of these components adds to the weight of the door frame and, thus, the weight of the aircraft, which may increase the amount of fuel used by the aircraft during flight. What is needed is an improved door frame with fewer components, a lesser weight, or a combination thereof.